Final War
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: Inspired by the opening of Final Fantasy XI. When the fortress of Garnat falls, many are left to die and it will take a new army to defeat the Nados. Prologue up first. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

**Leoanda:** Hey! This fic was acctually inspired by the opening to Final Fantasy XI, so the prologue is very similar, but the storyline should take a completely different route (mostly beacuse I haven't acctually played it), and I made the names up for the different races, so if they are similar to something else some-else has written, my apologies, but I don't know! Anyways, Thankyou! Enjoy!!

**Final War  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Prologue**

The world consisted of many different nations and races.

Humans - who held farmland and political importance. Espers - tall human like creatures with many coloured fur, and animal ears and horns, who ruled over the battlefield as warrior Clans. Danfas - small creatures who hold the ability to wield pure magic. Kiloki - creatures of the sky who owned the trading grounds, and who traded equally with all and any.

However, as there were good beings upon the Earth, there were equally evil beings.

The Nados were the dark underground goverment that wished to enslave every creature under their command. In their alegience the Jadesa - tall, thin alien creatures who hold dark magical power. Ykahag - were larger versions of Orks with larger, twisted horns and scaled skin that glittered with slime. Habros - the smallest of these were at least 18ft tall, walking on all fours, their spiked horns and fur grizzled like blades. Orks were also among those who the Nados' commanded, as were humans who held dark, and evil natures, who risked everything for power.

The Nados had surfaced with avengence when they grew to such power as to control. The military forces of the creatures above ground tried to stop Nados from overthrowing them, but unless they could all work together, it could not be. So the Grand Allience was formed, and the joint armies of Humans, Espers, Dandas and the Kiloki marched as one upon the invading forces.

Battles struck everywhere, and the whole land in which peace had once reigned now became frought with war and devastation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we going, papa?" A small boy of four with large amber eyes asked.

The soldiers of the Grand Allience Battalion 16, were moving towards the Garnat Fortress to reinforce it, and to protect the people of all the nations who fled there. Captain Li Xoulan was taking his family with him there, as were many other soldiers and they could just about see the fortress from where they were now. The area didn't look as though the war was happening, farmlands were still being looked after, and a trading post still loomed not too far off.

"We're going to the Garnet Fortress to stay protected, Syaoran," the man answered his son. His wife, Li Yelan was holding the young boy, and his four older daughters were walking between them as the march continued on, a long movement of soldiers marking the country-side.

"But it's small!" Syaoran exclaimed, looking through the gap between his fingers for measurement, as he pulled a face. The Captain and his mother laughed, shaking their heads.

"No. It's huge, Little Wolf!" Yelan informed him. "It'll get bigger when we get closer."

"Oh." His sisters giggled between themselves at the sight of his bit lip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The battle wore on as the Garnet Fortress began to fail. The walls had been breached and the alarms signalling an evactuation sounded around them, as the dust, blood and murk from the dying, fighting and the crumbling buildings covered the pathways. The Kiloki were swarming around the Habros, trying to blind, kill or stall them, as they crashed through every defense with their height and weight. The Danfas were summoning powerful spells to try to destroy the Ykahag that stormed the streets they were fighting on. As one the Humans and the Espers rushed at the Orks, evil humans, and the higher Nados that fought them.

With the fortress falling, Yelan grabbed her children and ran along the underground tunnel ways looking for a safe exit. Clutching at her wounded second eldest daughter in her arms, she shouted in panic when two Ykahag approached them from further down the tunnel way. Turning around, four more came into view from where they had just been.

Quickly surverying the area, she forced her children under a barricade that blocked a doorway. Sliding through herself, she took hold of the first child she could, and pulled the five of her children along. Looking over her shoulder, she didn't notice the wall ahead of them untill she looked back.

About 8ft up the wall, a hole big enough for them to fit through let light in, and the sounds of battle were more distant. "Faren, you go first. Tell me what you see on the other side," Yelan spoke as she hefted her eldest up. The little nine year old nodded, and gripped onto the stone gap, hefting herself up, and over.

"Theres a path that leads away from here, mother!" She called after she had climbed down. Sighing in slight relief, Yelan pushed up her wounded daughter next. Faren on the other side, helped the girl down, and then moved to hold the younger of the twins as they each came through the hole in the wall. Yelan then pushed her youngest child up to the hole where he tried to grip the stone-

**BANG BANG BANG**

Swerving her head around, she saw that two of the Ykahag had managed to get through the doorway, and were storming their way towards her. She pushed Syaoran further up the wall, but once he had caught his grip, he slipped with the release of his mothers arms, falling back to the floor.

"Girls! RUN!!" Yelan shouted over the wall. Her daughters managed to run a small ways, before turning to look back.

Yelan stood over Syaoran, blocking the way from the Ykahag. But they continued to storm at the mother and son. Swiping at the woman, the first Ykahag clawed her, striking through her chest and abdomen. Her body fell to the ground, completely still.

The four sisters had continued to run, and they had gotton barely any further when they heard a blood curling scream of their baby brother.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Leoanda:** So? What do ya think? Please review! Thankyou!


End file.
